The Doctor's Office
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: FAMILY AU. Skye and Bobbi had stuffy noses that simply needed to be checked by a doctor. Not that Bobbi was afraid. Not one bit and she was planning on putting on a brave face untill the last second.


**AN: Carin: I have way to many ideas for family AU'S in my head so this is a one shot. I don't have much backstory for it but hope you enjoy. **

Description: Bobbi wasn't afraid of anything. Except maybe the doctor. Mostly not though. Still that doesn't mean she wants to go

Bobbi watched as her little sister's lip stuck out in a pout,

"You're going to be fine," she assured her. Skye shook her head.

"I don't wanna needle," the five year old replied with a small kick of her foot. Bobbi and Skye were sitting outside of the house waiting for the rest of the family to be ready to leave the house. Bobbi put her hands on her hips,

"You have a runny nose, you don't get needles for that,"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I'm older, and cause it doesn't make any sense,"

"It does!" Skye exclaimed,

"It doesn't. Think about it, a needle would make you cry then your nose would be more stuffy,"

"That's not how it works Bobbi!"

"It is so!"

"Is not!" Skye crossed her arm, "and if I asked Al he'd agree," Bobbi stuck her tongue out and turned away before her little sister had a chance to do it back. At seven years old Bobbi was the oldest of her siblings. Sometimes she forgot that meant she wasn't supposed to stick her tongue out at them. She still did it sometimes even when she remembered she wasn't supposed to. Skye was five and Leo was only three, which made him the youngest. They weren't supposed to stick their tongues out at her either. They didn't get in quite as much trouble though, they were little kids though.

"He wouldn't," Bobbi retorted not sure if it was true. Even she wasn't sure of her crying theory. Al was her best friend, Skye had declared him smarter than Bobbi because Al wasn't her. Skye really liked arguing. But not with people who weren't Bobbi. "Even if it's not how it works you won't get a needle," at least Bobbi hoped not. She was suffering from the same blocked nose, and as much as she loved her siblings, nobody wanted to be in a car with a three and five year old who had just been given shots. Or around them, or in a room with any of them. She loved Skye and Leo but the were drama queens. Bobbi didn't mind needles too much. They hurt a bit so she didn't like them but she wasn't going to cry over something keeping her healthy.

"Bobbi, 're you mad?" Skye asked. Bobbi sighed, she wasn't, not really. It was hard to be mad at Skye. Skye hadn't lived with them long, only a few months really, but she had become an instant member of their family, plus she had a sad face no one could be mad at.

"'course not," she whispered, "and if you do get a needle I promise I'll hold your hand," Bobbi told her.

"Thanks Bobbi, I'll hold yours too,"

Leo's friend Jemma read more than almost any other three year old Bobbi had ever met. In fact the only one who beat her was Leo and even then it was pretty close. Even now as they sat in the family's minivan both toddlers were consumed by picture books about animals. Skye was doodling with a pack of crayons and Bobbi was trying to hold up a conversation with her dad despite him being all the way in the front of the car and her being all the way in the backseat. It wasn't working too well so the conversations had mostly withered away. Her mom was taking Jemma and Leo to some thing for itty bitty little kids well her dad took her and Skye to the doctor's. The second they had picked Jemma up Skye had asked the needle question, Jemma had shrugged but their mom had insisted that there would be no needles today. Skye had let out an audible sigh of relief and Bobbi had felt internally relieved, not that she'd let it show. Needles weren't scary. Not scary at all.

Bobbi wasn't scared of things like that, not needles (she just didn't want to get one), not the dark (she kept the nightlight on the top bunk of her bed because it helped her read and see spiders if there were any (not that she was afraid of those either). She was seven and she didn't need to be afraid of silly things.

Bobbi waved as her Mom got out of the car and helped Jemma and Leo get out of their car seats. Skye climbed to the middle seat and buckled herself into her five point harness. Bobbi slid across the backseat into her booster seat. Skye had been using it well Jemma was using her carseat. The car kept driving towards the doctor's office.

"I don't wanna go to the doctor," Skye pouted. Their dad smiled sympathetically,

"Sorry Skye, we have to get those allergies checked out," Skye's pout furthered and she tried to slump despite the straps holding her up.

Bobbi rested her head on the window and tried to ignore her sister's theatrics.

"My nose hurts," Bobbi complained gripping it with her fingers.

"Well lucky for you we're going to see someone who can fix that," her dad said. Bobbi sighed.

"I know," her voice was nasally because of the fact that she was pinching it. She liked the sound. It was really kind of funny. The car pulled up to the doctor's office and Bobbi squirmed in her booster seat.

"I don't wanna go'a the doctor's," Skye mumbled. Bobbi shook her head,

"Me neither," she decided. All of Skye's needle talk had gotten to her head. Not that she was scared of needles, but she had a karate match on Saturday and if her arms hurt she could mess up, but she wasn't afraid. That wasn't it.

"It's just allergies," she argued.

"Yeah Skye agreed, "just allergies ,we don't need the doctor,"

"We could just take some nose stuffy medicine," Bobbi decided. Their dad let out a sigh that immediately told Bobbi that their arguments didn't work. Skye undid her seatbelt and climbed to the backseat.

"You have to go see the doctor's, what if you have a serious allergy to something?" her dad asked. Bobbi knew he was right, but that didn't stop her from throwing an arm around her sister and glaring protectively. Sure their mom had promised no needles but if they got allergy testing they would. She knew that much.

Bobbi was very grown up, she didn't need a sippy cup or even a straw cup. She didn't use a night light and she did not suck her thumb. Usually. Which was why she felt a small sense of shame as her hand slowly raised towards her mouth. Her dad noticed and shook his head,

"Bobbi, thumb," he instructed. Bobbi listened but still kept her thumb on the edge of her lip.

"Come on girls we have to talk to the doctor," Bobbi held onto Skye tighter and pulled her further into the corner of the car. She shook her head quickly and furthered her glare.

"I don't wanna," Skye muttered. Their dad got out of the car and got back in through the middle door,

"Come on," he asked, Bobbi shook her head for both of them, "Once we get through this we can go get ice cream," he suggested. Skye perked up at that but Bobbi kept her expression the same.

"Traitor," she whispered as Skye climbed to the middle. Skye shrugged as Bobbi crossed her arm across her chest, "I don't want ice cream," she lied. She did want ice cream but she wasn't going to go get stabbed for it. Or poked or whatever.

"Bobbi," her dad said.

"I don't wanna go'a the doctor's," she cried. Bobbi was a bit afraid of the doctor's office.

Skye reached her hand out and climbed back to the backseat.

"'member Bobbi, we gotta hold each others hands," Bobbi did remember and she really didn't want to break a promise to Skye. Bobbi took Skye's outstretched hand with her hand that hadn't been in her mouth and left the back seat. Even though she was a bit nervous, she definitely wasn't afraid, not of the dark, or spiders and not the doctor's office, not really.

**AN: Carin: Hi again. So I might turn this into a series of connected oneshots, give it some more backstory, write some more fluffy stories, you know , so if you have any prompt ideas you can tell me in the reviews. Bye for now,****Carin.**


End file.
